An Unknown Life
by maddym7
Summary: Follow Gavin as he discovers he had another identity he never knew about...until now. Takes place during Goblet of Fire. Disclaimer for all chapters: I own NOTHING Harry Potter, I just love it  :
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore I don't own Harry Potter_

_C'mon, Ava, hurry it up! _Gavin Gollfield thought as he sat waiting on the front steps of the Dunesby residence; Number 8, Crimson Court. He was eager to start and finish his last day at South Hampshire Primary School. Every 10 seconds, he would look around his shoulder at the door, expecting it to open and Mr. Dunesby and Ava would walk out of it. _Why do I have to live on the same street as the Dunesby's? Why must I be forced to ride to school with Ava and her-_

"OUCH!" Gavin's thoughts were interrupted as the edge of the front door hit him sharply in the back of the head.

"Sorry Gavin! Better watch where you sit next time!" Ava said before skipping down the steps to the driveway.

"Hurry up, boy, in the car before we're late!" Mr. Dunesby patted him on the back as he stepped out the front door. _What a wonderful way to start my last day…._

After the uneventful car ride to school, (only consisting of Mr. Dunesby and Ava discussing of her 11th birthday, which was tomorrow, they seemed to talk about that lately) the two 5th graders started out the day with Math, continuing with English, then lunch, and finally History._ Tap,tap,tap,tap.. _The noises of Gavin's pen hitting the desk were embedded in his head; only 15 minutes left until he was free! Mrs. Ackerly, the History teacher, was droning on about their summer assignment. No one seemed to be listening, especially Ava. She wouldn't be returning to school at all next year. Her parents decided to home school her, just as they had decided to home school Ava's older sister 4 years ago; Lucy. But Gavin had only seen Lucy during holiday and summer since her 11th birthday party. His parents had told him she was instead sent to her Aunt Allison's, where she was attending a great high school. Gavin continued tapping his pen as he started to get more impatient, and the cap started to swell, followed by the entire pen until BOOM! Gavin's pen had exploded, splattering red ink all over the desk and his uniform.

"Mr. Gollfield…. why can't you control your… frustration on the last… day of school! I haven't forgotten that time when you blew up my gardenia pot!" Mrs. Ackerly shrieked as she waddled her large body to the cabinet, grabbed a towel from it and handed it to Gavin.

"Mrs. Ackerly, how could I have exploded your gardenia pot if it was on your desk and I was in the fourth row! And I didn't purposely explode my pen-"

"Just clean up the mess, Gavin!" She yelled and waddled back to the front of the room.

He had the ink wiped off his desk and some of his clothing when the bell rang for dismissal. He threw the towel on the desk, grabbed his backpack and ran out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Gavin walked in the door of his house, (Number 3, Crimson Court) he hurried up the front stairs as fast as he could, not even bothering to say hello to his mother, Clarette.

"Um… Gavin! Gavin! Aren't you going to say hello to your mum?" Clarette yelled.

Gavin paused halfway up the staircase and yelled back; "Hello mother. Sorry, I had a bad day…" and continued to his room at the end of the 2nd floor hallway.

"Well do you want to-" Clarette began to say but was interrupted by the loud banging of Gavin's room's door. He dropped his backpack on the floor, lied down on his bed and started to think. _Don't worry, your summer is going to be so-_ but he stopped that thought as soon as he realized, he had no plans this summer. He had nowhere to go, nothing to do. Not since his best friend Luke moved in the beginning of the school year. This would be his first summer without him. _At least I have Ava's 11__th__ birthday dinner to look forward to tomorrow. Who am I kidding, it'll be boring anyways. _Gavin stared at the photos of him and Luke taped to his ceiling until he began to get tired. A bit after 12:00 a.m., right before he fell asleep, he thought he heard the hoot of an owl in the distance…

"Happy Birthday Ava!" Gavin and Clarette said as Ava opened the door to her house the next evening.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I'm so very happy you could come! Oooh! That green bean casserole looks absolutely delicious Ms. Nellis! Come in!" Ava replied excitedly. (Clarette and her ex-husband, Wyatt, had gotten a divorce 2 years ago, so Clarette went by her maiden name.) They followed Ava in her floral dress into the dining room where the Dunesby's stood, waiting. Everyone exchanged the usual hugs, hellos, and eventually sat down to a wonderful meal of roast chicken, green bean casserole, and mashed potatoes. Then Mr. Dunesby brought out the cake with the words, "Congratulations Ava, on your 11th birthday!" Just as he did so, the door opened and in came Lucy Dunesby, Ava's older sister.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! The Knight Bus had so many passengers and- Oh! Hi Gavin, Ms. Nellis! I apologize, I didn't know you were in here!" Lucy exclaimed, setting down her bag. Gavin could notice some sort of decorated stick protruding out of a suitcase pocket.

_We have a night bus? Hmm… maybe I could sneak out one day and take it to visit Luke… _

Everyone gave Lucy greetings as she sat down across from Ava for cake. "Happy Birthday, to my wonderful sister, and may she enjoy her new school next year!" Lucy toasted. Everyone ate the cake in silence, it being so delicious, until Lucy brought up a subject…

"So mum, who's going to break the news?"

Mr. and Mrs. Dunesby looked at each other as Ava fixed the napkin on her lap, and Clarette and Gavin had confused looks on their faces.

"Alright then, we all will. I'll start." Lucy began. "Gavin, you are… different… a good kind of different. We could tell since you were two years old. You did some things that were impossible to some but… not to us." Lucy nodded to Ava, indicating she continue.

"You're a wizard! Gavin, it's as simple as that! So am I, and Lucy, mum, dad! You have magical powers! You could've known earlier, but both you're parents are… well not a witch or wizard, called a muggle… Sometimes that happens, people like you are called muggle-borns. You're going to be accepted into a-" Ava began to pour out just about every detail when…

"Okay, what are you even talking about? Wizards? Magic? Muggle? This is some kind of joke isn't it? I thought you were civilized people! But this is just… just… not normal!" Clarette yelled, rising from the table. "Gavin we're leaving." Gavin, more confused than he'd ever been, obediently followed his mother out of the dining room and through the front door.

"Could you believe them? Making that sort of speech? They think we're stupid!" Clarette yelled as her and Gavin walked down the street back to their home.

"Mum, what if they're right? I have done some unexplainable things before! Like just yesterday, I exploded a pen!"

"Things break, Gavin!" Clarette stopped and turn to face her son. "I have no idea how you can believe this, but if you want to, go right ahead!" All conversation ended there, and Gavin immediately went to bed when they got home.

"_You're a wizard! Gavin, it's as simple as that!" _Ava's words were still ringing in Gavin's head. He had had recurring dreams of him being a wizard for the past week, casting spells, making objects disappear… he actually believed all of it could be true.

_Wait a minute…._ Gavin got up from his bed and checked the calendar on his desk. June 9th! It was his birthday! He was finally 11! He eagerly ran down the stairs to find a breakfast of French toast and bacon waiting on the kitchen table, and his mother sitting in the living room, watching the news.

"Happy… birthday, sweetheart." Clarette said with a disappointed tone in her voice, not bothering to stand and greet Gavin with a hug, let alone turn around.

"Is something wrong mum?" Gavin said.

"You got a letter. It's on the table with your breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling (nor will I ever be) so yeah. I own nothing but my O/C's.

_Previously: _"_Happy… birthday, sweetheart." Clarette said with a disappointed tone in her voice, not bothering to stand and greet Gavin with a hug, let alone turn around._

"_Is something wrong mum?" Gavin said._

"_You got a letter. It's on the table with your breakfast." _

Gavin walked over to the kitchen table to find an envelope with some strange symbol labeled with the words "Gavin Gollfield; Number 3, Crimson Court; Cobble's Edge, Hampshire."

"Mum… what… what is this?" Gavin asked, picking up the letter and glancing at his mother. She didn't answer, so he opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

Headmaster:

_Albus Dumbledore__  
>(Order of Merlin, <em>_First Class__, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Mr. Gollfield,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall__  
><em>_Deputy Headmistress_

"So it is true. The Dunesby's weren't lying. I'm a wizard, I'm… I'm magic!" Gavin said, a grin appearing on his face.

"I was hoping it wouldn't happen." Clarette began. "I was hoping that… it wouldn't come true for you. But I was wrong. I noticed everything the Dunesby's did. You could make extraordinary things happen! I just wished to myself… that… that they would forget or realize I didn't want you like this-"

"Why not, mum? What's wrong with being a wizard? Hey, I can probably make life easier for us now! I can go to this… this school, train, and- Wait. You didn't want me like this? You knew? Why didn't you tell me!" Gavin pleaded.

"Because if you knew about it, you would want it! You would want it more than anything! And I just want a normal life for us! Gavin… you're father. He didn't tell me much about himself. I mean, he described his friends, family, his life. But left out one giant part of him! And I don't know how I can handle having a wizard son! Please… please just… go." Clarette yelled back.

"If you don't "want" all of this, then fine. I'll leave you to your normal life…" Gavin yelled, running up the stairs. He threw everything most important to him into a suitcase from the closet, changes of clothes, $100 he had saved up, all the necessities, and said a last goodbye to the room he had grown up in for 11 years. He almost ran downstairs, before he realized he had forgotten something. He walked back to his desk, and opened the third drawer on the left. Lying there, was a note on yellow paper.

_If you ever find you need me, or need someone to talk to, call me. 555-0197 Love, your father, Wyatt. _

He picked it up and headed back downstairs with his things to find his mother crying on the couch.

"Goodbye…" Gavin said, snatching the acceptance letter from the table, and walking out the door.

**~13 HOURS LATER~**

Gavin, having walked the streets, stopping at a gas station and diner for food, arrived into the town plaza where he knew a telephone booth was located, having visited there with his mother a few times. _555-0197... _Gavin thought to himself as he dialed. The phone rang… and rang… and rang. "Hello, this is Wyatt Gollfield, sorry for not answering your call. Leave your name and message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Or, you can try to reach me by some _other_ means of communication…. thanks, bye." Gavin hung up in shock. That was him. That was the voice of the father Gavin hadn't met in 9 years.

_Call him back…_ Gavin thought to himself. He dialed the number again and prayed Wyatt would answer.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered after a few rings.

"Uh… um… Wyatt? Wyatt Gollfield?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Mr. Gollfield… this is your son."

"Gavin? Gavin is this really you?" He answered back excitedly.

"Yeah! Yeah it's me! Look, mum sort of... kicked me out of the house, and you left me a note saying if I ever need you I could call you, so-"

"Gavin, really, you have no idea how glad I am to speak to you, finally! I hated having to leave you, but… but I had to. Listen, where are you right now?"

"I'm in town at South Hampshire, at the plaza telephone booth."

"I am coming to get you, right away! And I'll explain everything!" He replied. Then Gavin heard the phone click.

_Thank goodness; _Gavin thought._ My dad, he still loves me, he must've had a pretty good reason for getting a divorce with mum. All she said was that they were always arguing… and maybe I can talk to him about Hogwarts…_

Gavin didn't have to wait long, because in about 15 seconds, a man had appeared in front of the shoe store. He took out something from his coat pocket, muttered to himself, then a faint light appeared in front of him.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I was eager to update! Another chapter tomorrow (: please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling (nor will I ever be) so yeah. I own nothing but my O/C's.

_Previously: "Gavin, really, you have no idea how glad I am to speak to you, finally! I hated having to leave you, but… but I had to. Listen, where are you right now?"_

_"I'm in town at South Hampshire, at the plaza telephone booth."_

_"I am coming to get you, right away! And I'll explain everything!" He replied. Then Gavin heard the phone click._

_Gavin didn't have to wait long, because in about 15 seconds, a man had appeared in front of the shoe store. He took out something from his coat pocket, muttered to himself, then a faint light appeared in front of him._

The man walked over to where Gavin was standing, still holding the light in front of him. Gavin wasn't sure who it was, until he was about 12 feet away. He recognized the man's light-ish brown hair, exactly like his own. Right at that time, the man (who Gavin now identified as Wyatt) ran to him, picked him up and hugged him as tight as possible. They stayed silent and hugged for about a minute, cherishing the moment. Gavin felt the warmth and love in his heart just as if Wyatt had been sending it to him through their hug.

"Gavin... you honestly don't know how wonderful it is to… to finally see you!" Wyatt said, pulling apart from the hug, but still gripping Gavin's shoulders.

"You too Wya- dad." Gavin said. Right then, he noticed what was in his father's hand. It was a decorated stick, just like Lucy's. "Hey, um… dad? What is that? In your hand?"

"It's a wand, Gavin. Didn't you get your Hogwarts letter yet?"

"Yeah… yeah I was wondering if you could tell me about Hogwarts… because apparently I'm a wizard, and… well that's why mum kicked me out-"

"Aaah… makes perfect sense. Same reason she gave me the boot also."

"You mean… you're a wizard too?"

"Yes, of course I am. That's why I have a wand… that's why you're one too!"

"How come mother never told me?" There was a brief silence, then Wyatt put his arm around his son and walked him back to the shoe store.

"Listen… Clarette is a wonderful woman. I fell in love with her! But I should've told her the truth when we started dating. See, I didn't tell her I was a wizard until right before you turned two years old. It wasn't smart of me at all! I figured I'd just tell her before you turned 11 and got your Hogwarts letter but… well, you made a mango levitate… and… and that's when I couldn't make excuses anymore! I told her the truth, and she was so angry, so bothered I hadn't told her this. So she said she couldn't take having a wizard husband, and told me to go…" Wyatt explained.

"She said the same thing to me. She apparently can't take having wizards in her family…" Gavin said.

"Yes… yes… well. I'll have you know that I have found someone else I truly love. We've been dating for 3 years and… well, you'll see. Hold tight Gavin." Gavin grabbed his father's arm tightly, not knowing what was about to happen. But just then, his insides were twisted up, something was pulling him by the nose, his stomach was churning, but he never let go of Wyatt. Finally, everything stopped and he was at the start of a street called _Wavers Path. _Wyatt had already started down the street towards the second house on the left; Number 4. Gavin, after catching his breath and relaxing a moment, followed his father.

To the left of the front door was the kitchen, to the right, the stairs, then the dining room. In front of the kitchen was a very homely family room, and sitting on the couch, was a woman with blond hair and green eyes. She stood up when Wyatt and Gavin entered the room.

"Wyatt, where did you go? I heard you leave the bedroom, but by the time I went outside you were already gone! I was worried!" the woman said, hugging Wyatt.

"I went to get my son. Sweetheart, this is Gavin. The son I told you about! He got his Hogwarts letter and… well Clarette didn't really want him anymore. But he contacted me! I left him a note with our phone number on it." Wyatt replied.

"Well, Gavin, welcome to our family." The woman said.

"Gavin, Charity Burbage; Charity, Gavin." Wyatt introduced. "Gavin, Charity is my girlfriend, and Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts.

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Burbage." Gavin said.

"Please, call me Charity." She replied. Just then, a little girl who looked exactly like her mother, skipped down the stairs with a confused expression on her face.

"Adalie! Come here pumpkin!" Wyatt exclaimed, running into the 9 year old girls' arms. After, she gave Charit\

"Who is this?" the girl; named Adalie said. Wyatt explained again who Gavin was. A smile spread across Adalie's face.

"So, Gavin… you're my older brother!"

**Again, my apologies for a short chapter, I get very eager to update! Long chapter next time, I promise! If you're wondering how to pronounce Adalie's name, its basically Natalie without the N. Or you can pronounce it how you imagine it! Hope you enjoyed, please review (: **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter

_Previously: "Gavin, Charity Burbage; Charity, Gavin." Wyatt introduced. "Gavin, Charity is my girlfriend, and Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts._

_"Who is this?" the girl; named Adalie said. Wyatt explained again who Gavin was. A smile spread across Adalie's face._

_"So, Gavin… you're my older brother!" _

_Yeah. I am…_ Gavin thought.

"Yeah… we're step-siblings." Gavin said. A split second later, Adalie had ran into his arms, crushing him with a hug. "Haha… yeah, nice to meet you um… sis." Gavin responded to the hug; Adalie smiling as she pulled away.

"It's very late, Gavin, I'll show you to the spare room so you can get some sleep." Charity said, beckoning him up the stairs. Gavin said goodnight to the others, then followed her. His room was at the end of the hall. It was a bit smaller than his old room, but he didn't mind as long as he was with better people.

"Wyatt and I are at the other end of the hall, we'll be there if you need anything. Good night." Charity said, closing his door.

"Thank you, 'Night." Gavin changed into some pajamas, and sat in bed. He was with his dad. He was with a new family, and he felt great!

_I'm a wizard! I'm not going to have to deal with middle school! _Gavin thought._ And Ava's going to be at Hogwarts too… good, maybe I can apologize for her birthday dinner._

The next month with Wyatt, Charity, and Adalie went perfectly. They all grew closer, and Gavin really started to feel part of the family. He also learned more about Hogwarts. There were four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. He would be sorted into a house his first night at Hogwarts. Gavin wasn't sure which house he wanted to be in. His father was a Gryffindor, and Charity was a Hufflepuff. They both seemed like decent houses. Adalie thought he should be in Ravenclaw, since he was smart and very helpful at tutoring her in math. He would also get to Hogwarts by a train at King's Cross Station, the Hogwarts Express.

Overall, life at _Wavers Path_ was wonderful. The only downside was there were no other children except a girl Adalie's age (9) named Clara Windsor. She was nice, and so was her mother, but Mr. Windsor was uptight. He especially didn't like Gavin, because he had accidentally broke an expensive glass of Mr. Windsor's at dinner with them one night. He had a face twisted as though he always had something sour in his mouth, and when he was angry, he always over-pronounced his consonants.

Soon enough, it was August 28th, and Gavin would be on the Hogwarts Express in four days. Wyatt decided to take Gavin to a place called "Diagon Alley" to get his school books. Adalie and Charity came along too. They again traveled by hanging onto Wyatt and Charity's arms (apparently called apparating) to a small pub on the side of a London street.

"This is Diagon Alley?" Gavin asked.

"Of course not, follow me." Wyatt answered. They went into the pub and out the back door to a brick wall. Gavin was about to ask the same question as before, when Wyatt had just tapped a brick and all the others around that one brick divided, opening into a street with shops surrounding it. Just by looking in the windows Gavin could tell they were all spectacular. Strange creatures and gadgets bouncing and flying around, bubbling pots of who knows what, and even an ice cream parlor! It was greater than Gavin had ever imagined.

"Charity, why don't you take Adalie to get Gavin's books and I'll go with Gavin to Ollivander's to get a wand?" Wyatt inclined. Charity nodded, and they split ways. Gavin had no idea where he was going, he was too entranced with all the magic and other witches and wizards surrounding him. He wasn't alone when they arrived to the small wand shop, there were other young witches and wizards there too. A pretty girl with dark chocolate wavy hair was holding a wand and saying thank you to the man behind the desk. She turned and locked eyes with Gavin.

"And _what_ do you think you're looking at?" She sneered. The boy who was next to her, with the same color hair as the girl, turned around also, and walked right over to Gavin.

"What are you doing staring at my twin sister?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just amazed at all the magic, and, well your sister just got a wand, so I was admiring it." Gavin answered.

"Amazed at all the magic? You must be a mudblood, aren't you?" The girl said as she walked over. The man behind the counter hadn't noticed anything, he was attending to another boy. Wyatt had gone over to talk to the man also.

"A mudblood? What's that?"

"A muggle-born, stupid!" the boy said, giggling along with his sister. "Just stay away from us, I don't make friends with mudbloods." He answered.

"Emmet, Sonora, let's get going!" A female voice from outside yelled. The boy, as Gavin now knew him to be named Emmet, strutted out the door of the shop, Sonora right behind.

"For your information, I'm halfblood!" Gavin yelled after them. He then walked over to his father, who had heard him yelling after the kids.

"Gavin, what was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing, just a few of my obnoxious soon-to-be classmates…" Gavin answered.

"Don't let 'em get to you, Gavin. Here, I'd like you to meet Mr. Ollivander. I used to intern at his shop after I graduated from Hogwarts." Wyatt said.

"Nice to meet you, Gavin! Now, let's find a wand for you… hmm… yes. Let's try this one…" He said as he climbed a ladder to one of the top rows. He grabbed a box, and climbed back down.

"This one's 9 ½ inches, Oak, and thestral tail hair." Ollivander gave the wand to Gavin. "Now give it a good flick." Gavin flicked it, sending about 10 boxes falling out of their places on the other side of the room.

"No… no, no…" Ollivander said, taking back the wand, placing it in the box, and sending it floating up to its place. "How about this one…" He picked one from the 2nd row, and handed it to him. Gavin flicked it again, sending a light to the tip of it. He felt a tingling sensation in his arm. "Yes! Perfect! That one's 10 ¼ inches, maple, and dragon heartstring core! That's the wand for you, Gavin."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Gavin said as his father gave Ollivander the money for the wand. "And thank you, dad."

"Don't mention it! Have a great first year!" Ollivander replied as him and Wyatt hugged. Wyatt put his arm around Gavin's shoulders and they walked out the door to find Charity and Adalie outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. There was a stack of books on the table.

"Oh, how'd everything go?" Charity asked as the two sat down.

"Great." Wyatt and Gavin replied.

"Gavin! Gavin! Let's see your wand!" Adalie said enthusiastically. He opened the box and showed the others the wand he had just purchased. "COOL! I can't wait until I'm eleven and I get to have a wand, and go to Hogwarts!"

"Only two more years, sweetheart!" Wyatt said, rubbing her head and messing up the top of her hair. Adalie giggled.

"I just got word today that something big is happening at Hogwarts this year!" Charity said.

"Do you know what it is?" Adalie asked.

"Of course, darling, I'm a professor!"

"Well, tell us!" Gavin said.

"Oh, I wish I could, but Dumbledore wants us to keep it secret until the beginning of the school year. Don't worry, you'll all find out soon enough."

"Well all I care about is that there putting extra protection at Hogwarts for the kids! I mean, after what happened at the quidditch World Cup? I'm sure Dumbledore doesn't want any death eaters at his school!" Wyatt stated.

Gavin agreed with his father. He knew the death eaters were servants of a very dark wizard named Voldemort, (commonly known as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) but he had been brought down by a boy, of only 1 years old, who's name was Harry Potter. He didn't want any of them at Hogwarts, he wanted everyone to be safe. But he figured as long as Voldemort wasn't alive, the death eaters couldn't do much damage.

"I agree sweetheart, and I'm sure they will. Hey, how about we have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?" Charity suggested.

"What's that?" Gavin asked.

"The little inn and pub we came into Diagon Alley from." Adalie said. "And yeah, lets go!"

So the new family ate a hearty dinner and returned later to Number 4, Wavers Path. Gavin was counting down the days until September 1, when his real journey as a wizard would begin.

**So there you have it! Hope you liked the chapter, I really tried to make this one good. (: Please rate, review, and promote this story if you can! 3 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever ever own Harry Potter.**

_Previously: Gavin went to Diagon Alley and met some not-so-nice people._

"Woah." Gavin said, looking up at the scarlet train in front of him. He was on platform 9 ¾; just having passed through a barrier after his father and his girlfriend.

"Gavin, hurry up you'll be late!" Adalie, his half sister said, tugging on his jeans. She ran over to her mother, and Gavin followed. He hugged all of his new family, said his goodbyes, and grabbed his trunk full of books and robes and supplies. Gavin stepped onto the train and took one last look out the door as the train pulled away.

"Write to us as soon as you get to your dorm!" Wyatt yelled.

"Of course! Thanks, I love you all!" Gavin yelled back. He walked the hallways of the train, but couldn't find an empty compartment. He finally opened a compartment with kids his size, hoping they were first years like him.

"May I sit here?" He asked a boy reading a book on the right. The boy, looking a bit annoyed, brought his head up from his book and nodded. Gavin sat down and jumped a bit in his seat when he saw two girls in front of him, he hadn't noticed them when he walked in.

"Um… hi. Sorry I didn't see you before-" Gavin began.

"I didn't think you would!" The girl on the left, with curly strawberry-blonde hair said. She held up a red cloak in her hand. "Invisibility cloak."

"Oh." Gavin said. _Invisibility cloak? I need to get one of those…_

"I'm Fray, this is Heather." The girl said, pointing to the girl next to her with straight dark hair. "And that's Quincy."

"I'm Gavin. Nice to meet you Fray, Heather, and… Quincy."

The boy with his nose pressed in his book made no effort to acknowledge Gavin.

"He's a bit… un-social." Heather said, smiling at Gavin.

"Yeah, I noticed." Gavin said as the girls giggled at his comment. "So do any of you know more about Hogwarts?"

"Well my family's pureblood, so I sort of have to. I'd be glad to explain everything to you. Are you muggleborn?" Heather asked.

"No… halfblood… but I sort of just found out a few months ago that I was a wizard. I only know about the houses."

So Heather went on about every subject, room, and aspect of Hogwarts. When she was just about finished, a lady walked by.

"Candy from the trolley?" she asked.

"Ooh! I'm saving for the feast, but... I guess some chocolate frogs won't hurt." Heather said. " Quincy, want something?" He shook his head no. "Suit yourself." After she bought the _moving_ chocolate candy, she started about the rest of the wizarding world.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me... want to try one, Gavin?" Heather asked, holding one out in her hand. Gavin eagerly took the frog, said thanks, and popped it in his mouth.

"Woah! This is disgusting... but delicious!" He exclaimed. Heather smiled at him, and continued.

**~10 MINUTES LATER~**

"Heather, please, just stop! You're making me less excited to go to Hogwarts!" Heather laughed at Fray's joking comment.

"Fine, let's talk about something else." Heather suggested.

"So... how do you two know each other and Quincy?" Gavin, perfectly fine with the topic, but going along with the girls' plan said.

"We're all neighbors and Heather is my best friend. Heather and Quincy are siblings. He's a second year Ravenclaw." Fray explained.

"That explains the book..." Gavin muttered. Quincy's eyes were just above his book and he gave Gavin a menacing glare as the girls giggled.

_Nice. The first guy I meet at Hogwarts probably already hates me. I gotta be more careful next time..._

A minute later, Quincy finally spoke. "We're almost here. You two leave, we have to change into robes. He'll meet you at the platform... I have to take the carriages." Fray and Heather grabbed their things and left the compartment while Heather muttered "Someone's bossy..." under her breath.

After changing, the train pulled into the station. Quincy left Gavin alone in the compartment, not even sayingn goodbye, and Gavin walked of the train by himself. A giant hairy man holding a lantern was on the platform yelling; "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er this way!" Gavin followed the man, huddled between a bunch of other frightened children his age, to a lake.

_And this is where we cross the lake in boats to the school_... Gavin thought, remembering what Heather had told him_. I wonder where they are...Heck, I wonder where Ava is! _

Just then, Gavin spotted a girl with dark hair bouncing ahead with two other girls happily following.

**A/N: It is very late, and I still have another half of this chapter to upload, so tomorrow there will be another LONG chapter, I PROMISE! I was just very eager to update (again) and I want to go to bed so I'm not posting the other half. ENJOY AND REVIEW (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Me? Own? In my dreams.**

_Previously: Gavin went on the Hogwarts Express for the first time and met Fray, Heather, and __Quincy. He is now at the lake to get on a boat to Hogwarts._

"Ava! Hey, Ava, wait up!" Gavin shouted at the girls. The one in the middle with dark hair turned around and waved at him. Gavin ran over.

"Hey, look I meant to tell you Ava, I'm sorry about your birthday… My mom, she just freaked out and… I'm just really sorry. It's a long story." Gavin explained.

"No worries. I understand how muggles can get about magic." Ava answered, moving again with the crowd. Gavin noticed her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail with the front strands hanging loosely out, it looked pretty on her.

"This is Melinda and Louvenia." She introduced the two girls on the right of her. The one (now known as Melinda) was tall with blonde wavy hair a bit past the shoulders. Louvenia had straight brunette hair about the same length, and she was average height like Ava. "We just met on the train, but we are very alike!" The other girls smiled.

They arrived at the boats and the three girls stepped into one in the middle, Gavin following.

"Um… you don't mind if I join you?" He asked them.

"Of course not." Ava said, patting the seat next to her. As soon as he sat down, the boat lurched forward and they started moving towards the school.

"Woah. Look at that!" Gavin said, ogling at the school. "It looks truly amazing."

"Just like the picture in the books." Melinda said, she too was intrigued by Hogwarts, while the other two weren't having they're own conversation, they had obviously seen this before.

"You… muggle born?" He asked her. Melinda nodded.

"You… know Ava?" She asked in the same cautious tone, mimicking him.

"Yeah. We're neighbors. I'm Gavin."

"Aah. Gavin… that's a nice name." Melinda had started saying his name multiple times, contemplating it. She said it softly then very loud one time. It was strange, but kind of funyny.

Gavin had gone back to studying every outside part of the castle when he heard a laugh a bit far behind him, followed by a voice.

"So! Gavin's the mudbloods' name, eh?" Gavin turned around in his seat to face the voice calling his name. They were almost at Hogwarts, and Gavin didn't want trouble, just the identity of the person shouting the insult.

About 15 feet away was a boat carrying two boys and two girls. One of the boys, the one calling him, Gavin recognized as Emmet.

"Yeah, it is. And by the way, I'm halfblood! And there's nothing wrong with being muggle born you git!" Gavin yelled back.

"Better watch your mouth around my brother!" A girl yelled. Gavin knew it must be Sonora.

"I'll handle this, Nora!" Emmet yelled, leaning over the boat's edge to get closer to Gavin. "Listen you, I don't want you talking to-"

But he didn't say any more, for just then, Emmet had leaned over a tad too far, and the entire boat tipped over, flinging all the occupants of it into the water.

Louvenia started to laugh, followed by Ava and Melinda. Gavin couldn't help cracking up himself, they all deserved it. He felt another lurch and they boat came to a stop. Emmet and the others couldn't be hurt, anyways, they could just swim to shore, it was pretty close.

And as Gavin stepped off the boat, he saw the four just reaching the shore, spluttering water out of their mouths and panting. Emmet looked up at Gavin and scowled.

"Wha' in the name o' Merlin's pants happened!" The giant man bellowed, walking over to the four waterlogged first years. Emmet grinned.

"Him!" Emmet pointed at Gavin. "He was in the boat across from us, and he whipped out his wand and knocked us all off the boat! Lucky it wasn't in the middle of the lake, or we would've drowned! We had to swim to shore!"

"That's not true!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Yes it is! We have four witnesses right here!" Sonora declared.

"And so do we! And we say, Gavin DIDN'T do it!" Ava yelled. "We saw everything, Professor Hagrid." She said calmly, then yelled again; "Those four are all liars!"

That lead to all eight of the first years arguing and bickering until Professor Hagrid bellowed; "QUIET! I'll leave this matter up to Professor McGonagall! Go to the entrance hall and wait wit' the other firs' years!" So the students walked through the front gates and into the entrance hall, as the Professor had instructed.

Gavin was instantly amazed. Above him, there were moving staircases, moving pictures, (as he had seen in the wizard newspaper; The Daily Prophet) and four giant empty hourglasses on one side. The floors were marble, the ceiling was too high for Gavin to even see, and he couldn't believe this would be his home for the next seven school years. He had almost forgotten all about getting into trouble, until he heard behind;

"You four must be the ones Professor Hagrid told me about." Gavin turned around to see a slightly old woman in a black pointed hat with her hair tied in a bun and her lips pursed.

"Stand over here with the others. I'll be over in a minute." She pointed to the left side of the front doors of the castle where Emmet, Sonora, and two others were standing. Gavin, Ava, Melinda, and Louvenia reluctantly obeyed, but stayed a reasonable distance away from the others, and listened to Professor McGonagall make her speech.

After, she told the rest of the first years to wait outside the doors on her left, the entrance to the Great Hall. Then she walked over to them.

"So, you claim that he threw all of you off your boat?" She asked, pointing to Emmet, Gavin, then Emmet's friends. Emmet nodded. "And you were all witnesses?" She asked the three girls by Gavin. "Nobody willing to confess anything?" She paused for a few seconds. "Well then, I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I am putting you all in detention. Not a very good start to your first year, hm? Please join the others." She gestured to the frightened waiting children. They walked over there.

"Detention? Great! I am going to KILL that Emmet kid!" Melinda said.

"He's a git, let's just avoid him." Louvenia suggested.

"We did nothing, we didn't deserve that!" Ava said.

Gavin said nothing, for he was too preoccupied with thoughts of how much he despised those four.

All the first years huddled together, and followed Professor McGonagall carrying a ratted old hat into the magnificent oak doors.

_This is the Great Hall… Heather told me about this._ The ceiling was an exact replica of the night sky. Gavin and the others walked down an aisle with two long tables on either sides of them, with a long one in the front. An old man with a long beard and half moon spectacles sat in the middle of the front table. Gavin was so fascinated with the room, he bumped Louvenia in front of him when they came to a sudden halt.

McGonagall placed the tattered hat on a stool, and it started to… sing. Gavin listened to the song as closely as he could… he could tell it was describing the four houses, but he had zoned out after that. A hat was singing. That was something Gavin never thought he'd see. After, McGonagall took out a long list and read off the first name.

"Aberny, Kevin!" The boy who had accompanied Emmet walked up to the stool, picked up the hat, and placed it on his head. A few seconds after, the hat shouted…

"Slytherin!" The table on the far right of Gavin clapped and cheered as Kevin joined them.

The sorting went on and on and Gavin only payed attention to the names of people he had met.

"Chuffman, Louvenia!" Louvenia tried it on and…

"Ravenclaw!"

…

"Coleens, Fray!"

"Hufflepuff!"

…

"Dunesby, Availia!" Ava walked up to the stool.

_Availia? That must be Ava's real name…_ Gavin thought.

"Ravenclaw!"

…

"Glennis, Melinda!"

"Ravenclaw!"

_Good, at least they're all together._

"Gollfield, Gavin!"

_This is it… Stay calm._ Gavin thought as he walked up to the stool. He placed the hat on his head and sat down.

_Aha! You're father was a Gryffindor, eh?"_

"Yes. How did you know?"

_I know certain things. Anyways… you seem very smart and clever… perhaps Ravenclaw?_

"Well… okay."

_But wait… you know how to handle yourself in situations. You've done brave things in the past… more brave than wise. Like your father. But you have a loyal side to you… you're a tough one, kid._

"So, what are you-" Gavin was cut off as the hat shouted…

**A/N: HA! CLIFFHANGER! That's right, I had to. You'll find out next chapter! Sorry my chapters are super short, by the way. Hope you enjoyed, please review and give me any feedback or suggestions! Muahahahahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know who owns Harry Potter? J.K. ROWLING! Not me. Thank you! **

_Previously: Gavin and Ava and her new friends got detention with Emmet, Sonora and their second-in -commands. Gavin is about to get sorted._

"Gryffindor!"

The table to the right of the other first years started clapping and cheering as Gavin walked over to their table.

_No…no! Gryffindor? I know nobody in this house! Most of my new friends are in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! Maybe Heather will come to Gryffindor._

He sat down next to a boy with a wide smile on his face, he looked extremely happy to be there.

"Hello!" The boy said to Gavin as the sorting continued. "What's your name?"

"Gavin… you?"

"Dennis. Dennis Creevey. I'm also a first year. How great is it to be in the same house as Harry Potter?"

"Wait… what?"

"You do know who Harry Potter is, right?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. He's famous!"

"Exactly! And he's also in Gryffindor!"

"Well… okay."

"I'm going to try and get his autograph after the feast, want to come with me?"

"I'm good… maybe you should just leave him alone."

"Are you kidding me? My brother's already talked to him, I've got to beat that soon!"

Gavin shrugged and turned back to the front of the room, to continue watching the sorting.

"Ruffenby, Heather!

"Hufflepuff!"

…..

"Vorstone, Tally!"

The girl who was with Sonora walked up to the sorting hat. Her sorting was difficult to miss, she pushed her fellow first years out of the way and strutted up to the sorting hat. As she sat down on the stool, she winked at the crowd.

_Is she trying to look attractive? _

"Slytherin!"

….

"Welfrey, Emmet!"

"Slytherin!"

_What a shocker!_

"Welfrey, Sonora!"

The sorting hat didn't speak for a longer period of time than usual, and Gavin could see her talking to it. She looked nervous.

"Gryffindor!"

Sonora froze on the stool, and McGonagall had to beckon her up off the seat and to the Gryffindor table. She sat at the far end of the table, closest to the doors. Gavin could see her mouthing a conversation with Emmet across the room. Sonora saw him and gave Gavin a glare. He turned back around in his seat to avoid her and finish the sorting.

After the sorting, the man with the beard stood up and announced; "Tuck in!" Plates of every type of delicious food imaginable suddenly appeared onto the table, and the students gobbled up every last bit, especially the dessert. As Gavin was eating, he looked up at the staff table and saw Charity on the far right. She noticed Gavin and waved to him. She smiled back. After their plates were sparkling clean, the man stood up again.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school." He proceeded to talk about objects forbidden in the school, and the forest on the grounds was out-of-bounds for students, and Hogsmeade out-of-bound for 1st and 2nd years. And he also announced that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup wasn't going to take place.

_I remember dad telling me about Quidditch! I was looking forward to that…_

The Great Hall groaned with dissaproval, but Dumbledore ignored it and moved on.

**QUICK A/N: The next qoute is the exact qoute from the book, I DID NOT make it up.**

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But he was cut off, as a man leaning on a staff, wearing a black traveling cloak, walked into the Great Hall. He shook his hair, long and grizzled and gray, and lowered his hood. He walked up to the teachers' table and faced Dumbledore. Just then, a flash of lightning crossed the ceiling, and you could see his scarred face perfectly. Part of his nose was missing, and he had a small beady eye, and a large electric blue one. It didn't blink, but rolled all around in its socket, even into the back of his head. He shook Dumbledore's hand, and they both murmured to each other. The man then sat down to the right of Dumbledore.

"May I introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." Nobody clapped except for Dumbledore and Hagrid. Soon after, Dumbledore moved on.

"As I was saying, we are hosting a very exciting event this year, one that hasn't been held for a century. The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Someone at the Gryffindor table shouted; "You're JOKING!" Everyone started to laugh, not believing him.

"I am _not_ joking Mr. Weasley." He proceeded to talk about the Triwizard Tournament, stating it was a friendly competition between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. One was selected from each school to participate in three dangerous tasks. The schools took turns in hosting it every five years, but it was discontinued due to the death toll increasing very high. However, the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have worked hard to make sure no student will be in any mortal danger. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive with their list of contenders in October, and the selection would happen on Halloween. A judge will decide which students are capable to compete. But only students who were seventeen or older were allowed to enter.

This responded with even MORE disapproval from the students.

After Dumbledore's speech was over, everyone departed for their dormitories, Gavin following Dennis who was following a prefect up many moving and trick staircases to a portrait of a fat woman.

"Password?" She asked.

"Balderdash!" The prefect said. The portrait sprung open, revealing a circular room with two staircases, plush armchairs and tables, and a fire. "Head up to the dorms."

***THE NEXT DAY***

Gavin woke up to darkness and the smell of grime.

"Ugh! Gross, who's is this?" Gavin shouted, throwing a pair of dirty boxers off of his face.

"Sorry man, I'm in a rush!" Seth Kemson, one of Gavin's roommates said, picking the boxers off the floor.

"Gavin, get up! We missed breakfast and we got to get down to the Great Hall now to get our schedules!" Dennis Creevey, another roommate yelled.

As fast as he could Gavin got dressed into his robes, grabbed his pack of supplies, his wand, and followed the two downstairs.

"Wait for me guys…" Oliver Obshok, their other nerdy roommate yelled, trudging along behind them.

The four ran into the Great Hall with many students from years above them laughing at them as they walked to class. They bumped right into Professor McGonagall as they ran in.

"I was looking for the four of you! Here are your schedules, report to Potions as quickly as you can! Professor Snape won't be to happy with the lot of you…" She handed them their schedules, and walked around them out the door.

"We better run to the dungeons…now!" Seth said.

After the tiring run down numerous flights of stairs, they made it to the Potions classroom, greeted by a giggling group of first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and a cross professor.

"Hmm…late on your first day. 10 points from Gryffindor… for each of you. Mr. Kemson, Mr. Obshok, sit at this empty table." He said pointing to a table behind Fray and Heather. "Mr. Creevey, sit with Mr. Ramsey. Mr. Gollfield… sit with Ms. Eastlake up front here."

Dennis and Gavin did as they were told, sitting down next to their new partners for Potions class. Gavin whispered "Hi" to the Gryffindor girl next him, then looked up and payed attention to the Professor.

"Today we will be learning a very simple potion… we will work on it all week to improve your potion-making skills, as you have never made one in your lives…Directions are on the board." Just as he said this, he waved his wand and made words start writing themselves on the board. "You have the entire class time, begin."

Gavin read the first words he saw. _Boil Cure Potion… hmm. _He took out some of his supplies and began following the directions on the board. Everything was going quite well, he thought he was making the potion correctly. However, not everyone was doing so well. The girl next to him was hyperventilating.

"Are…are you okay?" Gavin asked her.

"I'm… I'm fine. Just… well my parents were never good potion-makers… I'm not really that good either…" She answered.

"You'll get there. First, you're supposed to stir 3 times counterclockwise, not clockwise."

"Oh! Thank you so much… I'm Wendy."

"Ga-"

"There will be no talking or cheating in my classroom, Mr. Gollfield! 10 more points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape interrupted.

"Gavin." He whispered. Wendy grinned.

After Potions, Gavin and his fellow first year Gryffindors had Charms with the Ravenclaws. It was a big step up from Potions, because everything was so noisy it gave the students time to socialize.

"Hey Gavin!" Availia (Ava) said as she sat at the table in front of Gavin and his roommates with Melinda and Louvenia.

"Hey, Availia! How's all of your first day's going?" Gavin asked.

"Pretty good! We just had Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall's a bit strict but, other than that she's nice." Melinda answered.

"We just had Snape for Potions… don't be looking forward to that class." Gavin said.

Professor Flitwick got their attention, and gave them some simple wand movements to work on for their first day.

"Gavin! You know those girls?" Seth whispered to him, not wanting someone else to overhear.

"Uh… yeah… Ava used to be my neighbor, and I met the other two on the boat ride here."

"Lucky… they're not bad, are they?"

"What?"

"Meaning, they're pretty cute."

"Oh… um, I guess?"

"I was quite the girl charmer back in elementary school, and this happens to be Charms class… think those techniques would work on them?" Seth asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're all only 11... Do we really need relationships at this age?"

"Are you kidding me? Observe the lovely ladies in front of us right now. See how occasionally, one whispers to the other, and the other giggles?"

"Uh huh…" Gavin answered, watching the girls closely.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Um… maybe one told a joke?"

"Really, Gavin? No. They're obviously pointing out some boy they think is cute or attractive."

"Wow. You know… you could be right!"

"I am right! So, after class, I'm going to approach them, and you just watch and learn…"

The remainder of Charms, the students worked on simple wand movements until the class was over. When the class was dismissed, Ava, Melinda, and Louvenia didn't waste any time, they picked up their bags and headed right to the door. Seth wasn't that close behind them, saying they had to "keep a distance."

"Hey, Availia, am I right? What a lovely name." Seth asked, walking up behind the girls.

"Yes, you are correct. Quite the girl charmer, aren't you Seth?" Availia replied. The girls giggled and walked away. Most of the first years leaving Charms class overheard her remark, and we're laughing under the breath.

Seth didn't talk at lunch, class, or the rest of the day for that matter. He just sat and did his work until they got back to the dorm.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Seth yelled.

"Woah, bloody hell? What?" Dennis yelled back. Oliver sat on his bed, starting on Transfiguration homework.

"She felt the need to make a comeback because she likes me!" Seth exclaimed.

"Or she wants you off her back!" Gavin said. The guys laughed.

"Come on Seth, give it a break! You're going to be in school with her for 7 more years, you have time." Oliver said.

"And since when are you such a girl expert, Oliver?" Seth said.

Oliver was quiet the rest of the night.

School was normal, they had homework, lessons were starting out hard already, but Gavin was fine with it, he would be alright living in this magical home. Seth hadn't made any attempt to approach any girl at Hogwarts, ("They're all ugly anyways!") and the older students made fun of the first years, as usual. Then, one day, the students went to the entrance hall and found a sign had been posted at the foot of the marble staircase.

"Gavin, Seth, Oliver, look!" Dennis yelled.

Gavin read the sign… "No way! That's one week away, guys!" The sign had said that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations would be arriving October 30th.

"And classes get out a half hour early!" Seth exclaimed. "Well, shorter Transfiguration class then!"

That week, the teachers and students had to make sure the castle was spotless, and everyone was on their best behavior. The portraits were cleaned, the suits of armor were sparkling, and so was the marble staircases and floors. Before they knew it, the evening of October 30th had arrived.

After class, the students dropped off their bags in their dorms and headed downstairs to the entrance hall, out the front doors and down the front steps and lined up in front of the castle.

"First years in front…Don't push anyone!" Professor McGonagall said.

Gavin and his roommates followed instructions. All the first years were shivering with anticipation.

"Gavin! Do you see the boy with the glasses, in the fourth row?" Dennis asked.

Gavin looked around and spotted him with a red head boy and a girl with quite fluffy brown hair.

"Yeah, I see him." Gavin answered.

"That's Harry Potter! That's him, Gavin!"

"Woah, cool!"

Shortly after, Dumbledore announced he could see the Beauxbatons delegations arriving, and a sixth year pointed them out over the forest.

"Oh my gosh! It's a dragon!" Heather yelled, freaking out.

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" Dennis said.

As the shape flew over the treetops of the forest, the students could tell it was a powder blue flying horse drawn carriage, just about the size of a large house. It was pulled by 12 winged horses, each about the size of an elephant.

**A/N: So, you guys probably know what's going to happen next, so I apologize for the dragging out of the story! Also, you've probably noticed I don't update that often, that is because I've been extremely busy lately, and I had huge writers block. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story! Please give me any feedback!**


End file.
